1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to entry gates or lift gates but more specifically to gates used in guarding private properties although it could be used to control access at temporary events such as festivals and other large public gatherings.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Lift gates and entry gates have been known in the art for centuries with the purpose of controlling access to specific areas. In recent years, innovations have mostly centered around electronic control systems. The prior art has very few examples of transportable, modular entry gate except perhaps for U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,395 by Nasatka. Even then, its structure is fundamentally different from the herein described invention. There is therefore no invention that provides for an entry gate which is easy and fast to install, economical to purchase and to maintain.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an entry gate that can be completely installed on site in a matter of hours instead of days. Installing a gate is a very complex undertaking which requires digging, assembling forms into which concrete is poured to serve as an anchor for the pair of stanchions that usually flank both sides of an entry gate. Once the foundation is laid, wiring, motors, gears and all manners of mechanical, electric and electronic controls have to be assembled and debugged on site. This process is measured in days, when everything goes to plan.
This invention, because it arrives on site already assembled, only needs a narrow and shallow channel to be cut in the driveway, which can be done using a concrete saw and perhaps a jack hammer, once the channel is cut, it is levelled with a layer of sand or gravel poured into it. Once the channel has been prepared, the one piece modular entry gate is deposited in place. A long underground plastic pipe originating at the house and ending at the gate is used for running two sets of cables (AC wiring and electronic controls). This prep work only requires a few hours to execute and the positioning of the one piece gates from the truck, using a boom to drop it into the channel takes minutes. Connecting the wires, putting some caulking or sealant of some kind around the perimeter of the concrete slab also takes minutes. Finally, testing and programming the gate also takes minutes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a modular one piece modular automatic lift gate.
It is an object of this invention to provide a modular one piece modular automatic lift gate having all components contained on a single slab.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for an economical, mass produced entry gate.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for a lift gae which can be used for traffic control at temporary events. It is a further object of this invention to provide for an economical, mass produced entry gate.
It is a final object of this invention to provide for an entry gate with an easy installation method.